Path of Enlightment
by FalconSword-7
Summary: Ace Harplem is just an everyday padawan. But when he reads about a tragic era in the Jedi archives, he goes back in time to fix it, only to create an even bigger problem in the present. Now, he must correct what he has done wrong. Please R&R.
1. A New Era

SW Path of Enlightment

(Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars)

Chapter 1: A New Era

It was a quiet out on the green fields of Dantooine. The wind made a susurration among the grass. An Imperial transport carrying half a dozen Rebel Troopers zoomed through the field. Four Stormtroopers stood guard, one at the port, bow, starboard, and stern sides.

"This job is too easy. These Rebels can't even put up a good fight." Said the Stormtrooper on the port side.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled one of the Rebels tied to a strut.

"Shut up Rebel scum! Besides, who would be able to save you out here in the middle of nowhere?" said the Stormtrooper on the starboard side.

"Yeah, you Rebels are as dead as meat."

As both groups of troopers were arguing, a lone figure peeked from behind a stone structure, watching the transport as it got closer to him. He stayed down crouching, getting ready to leap out as soon as the vehicle was in range. After waiting a few more seconds, he called upon the Force, enabling him to jump above the accumulation of rocks and land in on top of the Imperial's vehicle.

"What the?!" exclaimed a Stormtrooper.

"Someone's on top of our ride!"

"Can you get a visual on who?"

The Stormtrooper on the bow side rushed to the computer panel to get a look at their visitor.

"What the? It's just a kid."

"Just a kid huh? Whatever. Let's just get rid of the twerp and..." the trooper's words were cut off when a familiar crackling sound was heard from above.

"Uh oh" the said in unison.

In that instant, a blue flash was seen in the ceiling of the inside of the transport as the kid had cut a hole in the top and dropped in. His name was Ace Harplem. He was a boy about the age of fourteen. He had long black hair that reached the bottom of his neck. His attire was composed of a white banal flex-armor vest with a navy blue shirt beneath it that had sleeves that stretched out to the end of his thumbs. He had a leather utility belt with standard Rebel Alliance issue cargo pants tucked into knee-high black traditional Jedi field boots. And the most noticeable item he had was the polished cylinder that he held in his right hand. Anyone could tell that this was a Lightsaber, the signature weapon of a Jedi Knight.

"Don't just stand there! Fire!" Yelled the Stormtrooper at the stern side. Laser fire came from all four directions. But this was no trouble to the young jedi, as he could see their attack coming even before the command was issued. In four swift swings of his blue-bladed Lightsaber, the Stormtroopers fell to the ground with a cut at least 7 inches in length on their chests.

"Nice one kid. Now, can you let us out of here?" asked a Rebel troop tied down.

"Oh, yeah, sure." The young one raised his left hand, closed his eyes and focused on the Rebels' restraints and in the next second, they came loose.

_Another rescue mission complete. I should return to the academy_ Thought Ace as he returned to his hiding spot from before where he had stationed his speeder bike. With that, he rode off to the academy from which he came.

The Dantooine Jedi Academy. Although it was nothing compared to the ones on Coruscant or Yavin IV, it was one of the many well-known establishments in the galaxy. Ace guided the speeder back into the hanger and parked it in his usual spot near the corner along with other students' vehicles. He entered through the automatic door that led to the hallway. Ace walked down towards the dormitory passing by other students, young, older, or at his age.

"HEY! Ace!" a voice called out from behind. Ace turned around to see a boy at least a year older than him. His skin was tan, he had short yellow hair gelled upward, and wore the traditional Jedi attire colored purple.

"Hello Ziper." Ace greeted.

"Your back already from that mission?"

"Yeah, it wasn't much of a challenge. There were only four troopers guarding that vessel."

"Tsk, that's barely any challenge at all."

"Hm." Ace checked the clock on the wall next to him. "If I'm correct, shouldn't you be receiving more Force training in the next quadrant?"

"Oh, right. Well, see ya!" Ziper said as he ran off. Ziper Revv had been Ace's friend and training partner since they both joined the academy. They have been equal is skill over the past few years but Ace has slowly been moving up in ranking faster than most students.

Upon reaching the third floor, he walked down the halls to the fifth door on the left where his room was. He inserted the card key into the slot next to the door, making it open. His room was about 6 meters by 12 meters with white polished walls. As he entered, the door closed behind him. He took off his boots and set them near the door, he hung up his flex-armor vest, and set his utility belt on the table. He set himself down on his bed and read through "Pizaak Weekly" magazine. After looking through the issue, he closed his eyes and slept for a while.

It was now midnight. Ace woke up with the magazine still in his hands. He stepped outside onto the balcony to feel the gentle and cool breeze of the night. He sat down on the thick rail on the side of the platform.

"Hiya Ace!" a voice said from the above balcony.

"Oh, hi Mehlie" Ace said as he looked up to see his female peer's face looking down at him with her brown hair in a ponytail hanging down the side of her head. Mehlie Guiverne was the same age as Ace. She was in the same training group as he was although she has never gone on a real mission before, only holo-simulations. Her skill with the saber may have not been as good as the others her Force abilities seem to have grown faster than their own.

"Can't sleep?" Mehlie questioned.

"Nah. Besides, I don't need a lot of sleep anyway."

"I don't see how you can go on without sleep for so long. After one training mission, I'm already out of energy as well as Force energy."

"Well, just keep training hard." Ace said as he looked out into the fields.

"Yaawwwnn....well, I'm going to hit the sack. See you tomorrow I guess." Mehlie said as she went back inside.

"See ya." Ace said.

The next morning had come quickly. Ace had gone to the archives to study on ancient Jedi history. He had looked through almost half the files in the archives. The one he was studying now was the Clone War era.

"Hm? Anakin Skywalker..... I've heard of that name somewhere before..." he said as he read on through the computer document.

_Says here that long ago, he fought in the Clone Wars and was one of the commanders. He was a very skilled Jedi, but one day, he succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force and later on became known as Darth Vader. He turned against the jedi and eradicated them and turned the Republic into an Empire. His son, Luke Skywalker was Light's last hope. He defeated his father and surpassed him in power. He is now the head of the Academy on Yavin IV. Although the empire is gone, traces of Imperials are still roaming about the galaxy_. Ace then shut the computer off, and took the data cartridge back to the shelf.

_So it's because of this "Anakin" that the Jedi were forced into hiding. And because of that, there is the problem of Imperials throughout the galaxy. Oye. If he had just stayed on Light's path, we wouldn't have all these problems.........Hm......but maybe......._

It was now nighttime. Ace had snuck out of the academy on his speeder bike and ventured into a dense forest. It took about an hour before he reached his destination. A Lightsaber crystal cave. He parked his bike outside and entered. The many different crystals suffused the room in an array of colors. Ace hoped that his plan would work. He sat down in the center of the cave, got in his meditating position with his legs crossed and hands on both knees, and focused...

To be continued.

Next Issue: Downfall Part 1

(Here's a small preview of the next chapter)

"Wow, so this is Naboo? Sure looks different than what it is in my time." Ace said as he walked through the streets of Theed. "Let's see.... ah, the royal palace. He must be in there." He walked up to the gate where two guards in old rusted armor stopped him.

"What buisness do you have in the royal palace boy?" Asked one of the guards.

"I need to speak with the Jedi within the palace." Ace responded.

"The Jedi?"

"I need to speak with Anakin Skywalker"


	2. Downfall part 1

SW Path of Enlightment

(Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars)

Chapter 2: Downfall part 1

Ace had opened his eyes after meditating for at least an hour. He walked out of the cave and looked around. He noticed that his speeder bike wasn't where he parked it. He walked back to the location of the academy only to realize that it wasn't there. Ace had done it. He had traveled back in time through the Crystal Cave.

"YES! Now, if I'm correct, this Anakin should be at the royal palace of Naboo." Said Ace. He left for a spaceport he knew in his time. He was surprised it was here even back then.

"HEY! Kid! Where are you going? You need a ticket to board this flight to Naboo!" Yelled a man at the gate to the spaceport.

"_You are feeling charitable today. You will let me pass for free._" Ace said, focusing the Force into the guards mind.

"You know what? I'm feeling a bit charitable today. Why don't you just go on in.?" the guard said as he opened the gate. The old Jedi Mind trick has never failed Ace once. He boarded the transport and in a few minutes, he was on his way to Naboo.

One standard day's time had passed when he finally arrived in Naboo. He stepped out and gazed at the prosperous city of Theed.

"Wow, it sure isn't this in the present. Now, where's that palace? Oh yeah." The young Padawan walked through the streets passing through plenty of shops and stands. He had to ask for directions a few times before he made it to the gate of the palace.

"What buisness do you have in the royal palace boy?" Asked one of the guards.

"I need to speak with the Jedi within the palace." Ace responded

"The Jedi?"

"I need to speak with Anakin Skywalker"

"Why should we let you in? I doubt he'll grant an audience to you." The guard said. Ace then showed the Lightsaber that had been clipped to the left side of his belt.

"A JEDI? My apologies. I didn't know you were among the order. Please, enter." The guard said as he opened the door." And with that, Ace had entered the palace.

Ace was lead to Anakin's chambers by one of the handmaidens.

"Right this way young boy." She said.

"Thanks you." Ace said as she left. Ace looked to the young adult in brown robes.

"You're a Jedi?" Anakin asked perplexed.

"Yes, I'm one of the students at the Dantooine Academy." Ace replied

"There's an academy on Dantooine?"

"Um, Yeah, and ......!!!..."Ace had just remembered he was in the past. The academy on Dantooine had not been established yet.

"What is your reason for coming here?" queried Anakin.

_Better think of something to convince him to not fall to the dark side. If I'm correct, part of it started when he fell in love._ Ace thought. "Uh, I've come to warn you of... uh.... That uh..."

"Well?!" Anakin said, losing his patience.

"Uh, that uh..... you must stop you kissing habits with Senator Amidala if you hope to keep the Jedi Knights in tact!" _....Oh, smooth one Ace Harplem_.

"I...I...I do not know what you're talking about! How dare you accuse me of betraying the code! There is no passion, there is serenity." Anakin said hesitantly.

"Your tone sure doesn't say so." Ace said.

"You!....GUARDS!" Anakin yelled.

"Huh?" before Ace could say another thing, he had been carried out and was thrown out of the door, literally.

_So much for that plan_ he thought.

He didn't realize how late it was. He entered a juice bar in the city and drank his usual fruit punch. As he sat there, he kept pondering on what to do. Just then, a figure wearing rust-red Mandalorian armor covering him from head to toe entered the bar. He walked up to Ace.

"Word is you're trying to separate the Jedi and the senator." The mandalorian said in the coarsest voice as had ever heard.

"Uh... yes, but how did you...?"

"I have ways of knowing things. But trust me. I can do the job for you."

"I don't know. Since when does a Mandalorian just offer help."

"Believe me, I much about you Ace Harplem."

"What? But how did you know my name?"

"Like I said. I have ways of knowing things. I know of you own mission. And I can help. So what do you say? You don't have much of a choice."

"Hm....I guess your right. I'll accept your help" Ace accented.

"All right. By tomorrow, Anakin will no longer have any love in him."

"Hm... wait! Do you have a name?"

"......Call me....Red Steel."

"Red... Steel?" Ace said as the mandalorian left the bar.

Next Morning.

Ace had waited on a ledge on a cliff near the palace. He looked through his electro binoculars to watch Anakin and Padme through a window. Anakin had stayed what seemed apathetic the whole time. He figured Red Steel had did it, whatever he did that completed his mission. Ace was done here. He went back to the spaceport and boarded the ship back to Dantooine.

......_.!!!!.....I don't know why, but I just got a really bad feeling. Hm... must be space lag._ He thought. He slept on the ship as it made it's way back to Dantooine. As he left the spaceport, took the same path back to the crystal cave. He did as before and sat in the center of the cave and meditated. After one hour, he got up and exited the cave. But unbeknown to him, A deadly foe has just arisen.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next issue: Downfall part 2

Ace entered his room, lay down on his bed and turned on the view screen to the news network.

"In recent addition, another planet has been destroyed by imperial troops." The news reporter announced.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ace.

"Sad as it is, the Imperial do control over 95 percent of the Galaxy." The reporter said in a melancholy tone.

_95 of the galaxy???.... How is that possible? Unless... did going back in time... did... did I just make things worse?? _He thought to himself.


End file.
